Starfleet
Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. In an alternate reality it was described as a "peacekeeping and humanitarian armada", its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel are frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore act as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels are also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. ( ; ; ; ) History Pre-Federation )]] Prior to 2161, Starfleet was the primary space defense and exploration organization of United Earth in the early-to-mid-22nd century. The primary authority of Starfleet was referred to as either Starfleet Command or UESPA (United Earth Space Probe Agency) under the jurisdiction of the Command Council, and was located in the city of San Francisco, Earth. ( ) ) }} The primary purpose of Starfleet from its infancy was to "...seek out new life and new civilizations." and "...go boldly where no man has gone before." (This quote is attributed to Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive on Earth.) ( ) Some Starfleet personnel worked in conjunction with the United Earth Diplomatic Corps. In 2153, following the Xindi attack on Earth and the numerous firefights that the had been involved in since its launch in 2151, it was determined that Earth's vessels would begin to carry detachments of United Earth's elite military unit, the MACOs, thus taking a step towards the unification of Starfleet and the military – and of the roles of defense and exploration. ( ) One of the primary projects of Starfleet was to develop a viable and fast interstellar engine that would allow Earth to practically cross vast distances in reasonably short time. Despite some allegations of interference – or at least, a refusal of assistance – from the Vulcans, Earth had made notable progress in developing the warp five engine by the 2150s. ( ) Key officials overseeing the United Earth Starfleet included: * Admiral Maxwell Forrest * Admiral Daniel Leonard * Admiral Gardner * Commander Williams Article 14, Section 31, of the original U.E. Starfleet Charter made allowances for certain rules to be bent during times of extraordinary threat. This clause was the seed for the rogue organization known as Section 31. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was recruited to Section 31 as a young ensign. ( , .) , Luther Sloan describes Section 31 as being part of the "original" Starfleet Charter, implying the existence of multiple Charters -- consistent with the speculative notion of the United Earth Starfleet eventually being re-chartered as the Federation Starfleet. In , Julian Bashir said that Section 31 had managed to stay hidden for "over three hundred years". Therefore, the United Earth Starfleet should have been chartered before 2075. This however is contradicted by Captain Archer stating that he considered becoming a member of the Earth Cargo Authority "before Starfleet was chartered" in .|The Latin phrase on the pre-Federation Starfleet seal is "Ad Astra Per Aspera" (which translates roughly as "to the stars through hardships"). It is a modified version of the NASA motto "Per Aspera Ad Astra" ("through hardships to the stars"). It is also the current-day state motto of Kansas. It may also be related to the RAF motto "'Per Ardua Ad Astra'" ("through adversity to the stars").}} United Federation of Planets With the formation of the Federation in 2161, as per the Federation Charter, Starfleet and the deep-space exploratory and military services of the other member worlds were folded into the authority of the Federation. ( ; ). Until as late as the 2290s, some Starfleet operations continued to fall at least partly under the jurisdiction UESPA. By the mid-24th century, however, Starfleet operations were regulated solely by Starfleet Command, answering to the Federation President and the Federation Council. ( ; ; et al.) in . UESPA was found on the United Earth Starfleet seal seen in , implying that the U.E. Starfleet was a division of UESPA or vice versa. It was never mentioned in Star Trek: The Next Generation. The nature of the relationship between UESPA and the Federation Starfleet was never established.|It is unclear why the fledgling Federation would utilize so many of Earth's space agencies as major contributors to its own Starfleet, especially considering both Vulcan's and Andoria's superior military and exploratory operations. One theory is paranoia. By placing the fledgling Starfleet in the hands of what was arguably the technologically and militarily weakest species, a balance remained amongst the remaining three powers with none of the four having a significant advantage over the other three. Another might be that, early on, planetary authorities operated inside of, yet simultaneously independent of Starfleet as is the case with the relationship between the European Space Agency and its national members. Whatever the reason it is clear that, by the 23rd century, Earth had become the military backbone of the Federation. Even though less technologically advanced than other members, United Earth was nonetheless a major player in the Federation (for example, acting as its capital) and no doubt had much influence, for example the construction of Federation ships in the Sol system would have probably used UESPA and Starfleet facilities at first which gave it an advantage.}} Organization Direct commanding authority over Starfleet was a power of the Federation President. ( , .) In addition, the Federation Council, the Federation's legislature, often directly influenced the service's operations and even issued orders on occasion. ( ). The day to day operations of the service were managed by Starfleet Command, under a Commander in Chief. ( .) Commander in Chief The Commander in Chief oversaw the operations of the entire service, and reported directly to the Federation President. ( ). Later in the 2370s, the position of Commander in Chief was actually held by the Federation President, Jaresh Inyo ( ) Starfleet Command This was the service's operational authority. Senior positions included the Commander, Starfleet. the Chief of Staff and the Chief of Starfleet Operations. ( ; ; ) Sector Commands These oversaw operations of the service within sectors of Federation space. There were at least 23 sector commands. Sector Commanders reported to Starfleet Command, and commanding officers of service vessels operating within these sectors reported to them. ( ) Starfleet Academy :Main article: Starfleet Academy This was a facility maintained by the service for the training of its officers. Prospective officers received extensive training at this facility for a period of four years. Undergraduates attending the facility were called midshipmen in the 23rd century and cadets in the 24th century. Successful graduates were commissioned as Federation Starfleet officers. Branches and agencies There were a number of branches and agencies that assisted Starfleet Command in the running of the service. * Judge Advocate General * Office of the Inspector General * Spaceframe development * Starfleet Administration * Starfleet Advanced Technologies * Starfleet Bureau of Information * Starfleet Cartography * Starfleet Corps of Engineers * Starfleet Exploratory Division * Starfleet Intelligence ** Department of Internal Affairs * Starfleet Materiel Supply Command * Starfleet Medical ** Starfleet Medical Academy * Starfleet Mission Operations * Starfleet Operational Support Services * Starfleet Operations ** Administrative Operations * Starfleet Orbital Operations * Starfleet Research and Development * Starfleet Shipyards Operations * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Stellar Imaging * Starfleet Tactical Personnel Starfleet personnel were organized using a military rank structure into a chain of command. Personnel were in either of two groups: enlisted personnel and officers. Some personnel formally committed to the service by taking the Starfleet oath. Officers In the 22nd century, Starfleet was a civilian organization which adopted many aspects of Earth's earlier military forces, even though its main role was scientific development and exploration. Ranks within Starfleet closely followed the traditions of the United States Navy and the British Royal Navy. Starfleet officers functioned as commanders and directors of the service's operations at all levels. The most senior officers ranks were known as Flag officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks functioned at the highest levels of command in the service. Flag officer ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, are as follows: *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore/Rear Admiral, lower half Sector commanders, the Superintendent of Starfleet Academy, the Commander, Starfleet, the Starfleet Chief of Staff and Chief of Starfleet Operations, and the Commander in Chief, were all flag officers. ( ; ) Below flag officer ranks were other officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks usually served in field command positions, such as commanding officers and senior staff on the service's vessels. These ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, were as follows: *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant junior grade *Ensign Graduates of Starfleet Academy were commissioned to the rank of ensign, the most junior officer's rank, and were promoted to higher ranks over the courses of their time in the service. Physicians who graduated from Starfleet Medical Academy were commissioned to the rank of lieutenant junior grade. Enlisted Personnel These personnel functioned under the command of the officers, usually serving aboard Starfleet vessels or other facilities. Instead of officers' training, enlisted personnel received basic training for whatever position they served in. ( , et al.) The most junior enlisted rank was that of crewman. The service's enlisted rank structure, in descending order of the chain of command, was as follows: *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class *Crewman The enlisted ranks above that of crewman were not commissioned officer ranks. To distinguish them from commissioned officer ranks, the term 'non-commissioned officer' was used. All enlisted personnel were subordinate to commissioned officers in the chain of command. Uniforms In the 22nd century, the same basic uniform was worn by all Starfleet officers, with differences in insignia and color-coded elements designed to distinguish rank and departmental function. Starfleet departments included Starfleet Operations and Starfleet Security. ( ) Starfleet personnel wore distinctive uniforms while on duty. These uniforms generally displayed the department color of the department/divison the enlisted person or officer served in, and also the rank insignia. Wearing a Starfleet uniform when not actually a member of Starfleet would put one at risk of being charged with impersonating a Starfleet officer. ( ) Bases and installations Aside from its headquarters, located on Earth, the Federation's capital world, Starfleet also maintained installations throughout Federation territory. Starbases ]] Starbases, facilities for resupply of the service's vessels and the relaxation of vessel crews, were maintained in all sectors of Federation space. In addition, the service also maintained facilities beyond Federation territory. The most well-known of these is Deep Space 9, in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Shipyards The service also maintained a number of shipyards at which it constructed its vessels and designed and tested new vessels and vessel types. Among the most famous of these shipyards were: *The Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, located in orbit around Mars *The San Francisco Fleet Yards, located in orbit around Earth *The Beta Antares Ship Yards, located in the Antares sector ( ; ; ) Training facilities Apart from Starfleet Academy, the service also maintained several training facilities for both officers and enlisted personnel. These included a number of Academy annexes, located in different systems. Known annexes were Starfleet Academy (Beta Aquilae II), Starfleet Academy (Beta Ursae Minor II) and Starfleet Academy (Psi Upsilon III). ( ) The service also maintained at least one testing facility to evaluate prospective Starfleet Academy undergraduates for admission into the academy.This facility was located on the planet Relva VII. ( ) Starfleet academy also had a training program for enlisted personnel. ( ) In addition at least one other such facility was located on Mars, known as the Starfleet Technical Services Academy. ( ) Vessels The single most important asset that Starfleet possessed, apart from its personnel, was its vessels. Starships The backbone of Starfleet's operations were its starships. These vessels, all warp-capable, were capable of supporting and providing the ability and resources to carry out all of the service's mandates: exploration, the military defense of the Federation, the transport of supplies and resources, and providing emergency medical care. A large range of starship classes existed. Some were multi-purpose and other were designed for a specific use. The most famous ship of pre-Federation Starfleet was the Enterprise NX-01. That ship was the first to be equipped with the Warp 5 engine, and made first contact with over thirty species. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, Enterprise established Earth as an interstellar power after negotiating treaties between the Vulcans and Andorians in 2152, saving the galaxy from the Sphere Builders and the Xindi in 2154, uncovering the lost teachings of Surak on Vulcan and preventing a Vulcan invasion of Andoria later in 2154, helping to instigate a cultural and political coup d'etat against the dictatorial Vulcan head of state Administrator V'Las, and facilitating peace talks between the Andorians and Tellarites following a series of attacks on both races in late 2154. ( ) The United Earth Starfleet also built the NX-class , launching that ship in late 2154, with at least two more NX-class ships planned. ( ) The United Earth Starfleet did not have any jurisdiction over what happens aboard vessels operating in the Earth Cargo Service. That responsibility remained in the hands of the Earth Cargo Authority. ( ) The was historically one of the service's most important starship classes. Starships of this class were the service's frontline vessels in the 23rd century, designed for long-term exploratory missions lasting five Earth years. The most storied of these vessels was the under the command of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. During his historic tour of duty as captain, countless new civilizations, planets, and anomalies were studied. (Star Trek: The Original Series; ) In the late 2260s to early 2270s, the Constitution-class starships underwent a major refit program. The actual refitting took eighteen months of work and essentially a new vessel was built onto the bones of the old, replacing virtually every major system. These upgraded refit Constitution''s provided a bridge in capability until the next class of modern Starfleet cruiser could take their place at the forefront of galactic exploration, diplomacy, and conflict. Thus, the ''Constitution-class continued in service for a further twenty years. The was initially constructed during the early 2280s at Starfleet's San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. ( dedication plaque) Starfleet had high hopes for the first ship of this class, the prototype , which was equipped with transwarp drive, and was regarded as that century's "Great Experiment." ( ) Despite the failure of the "Great Experiment," Starfleet forged ahead with employing the Excelsior design. After remaining in Earth Spacedock until at least 2287, the prototype Excelsior was subsequently recommissioned for active service by 2290. In 2293, the Excelsior design was given greater notoriety when Starfleet passed on the name of a legacy. The launch of the opened the door for the Excelsior class to become one of the most widely used designs in all of Starfleet, a design lasting well into the late 24th century. ( ; ; – ) In the 24th century, the Excelsior design was gradually replaced as the service's front-line vessel class by the . Primarily designed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, this class was the most technologically sophisticated in the history of the service. ( ) Vessels of this class were the largest in size of any ever produced in Federation history, and became well-known, both within and outside of the Federation, for their capabilities in both scientific enquiry and exploration, and military action. ( ; ) The most recognized vessel of this class was the , commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Due to continual advancements in design, the Galaxy-class was eventually replaced by the . This class featured innovations in weapons, warp propulsion and computer processing power. The most noteworthy vessel in this class was the , again commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Another very well known class was the . This class was older than the Sovereign-class, but more advanced than the Galaxy-class. The Intrepid-class proved itself many times beyond what was expected of it when a ship of this class, the , commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway, was cast nearly 70,000 light years away from Federation space, deep into the unexplored Delta Quadrant, in 2371. The ship supported Captain Janeway and her crew through dangers never before encountered by a Starfleet crew, and successfully returned to Federation space in 2378. For those seven years, the ship had no access to any kind of Starfleet supplies or maintenance whatsoever. (Star Trek: Voyager) Other noteworthy starship classes were the , the , the , the and the experimental . The Defiant- and Prometheus-classes were primarily designed for military operations. ( ; ) The Olympic-class was designed as mobile emergency medical centers. ( ; ) Other vessels Aside from its starships, the service also operated other vessels. Among these were several types of shuttlecraft, which were typically used to transport personnel over relatively short distances, such as from a starship orbiting a planet down to the planet's surface. ( , et al.) Starfleet shuttlecraft of the 23rd and 24th centuries also were equipped with limited warp capability, allowing transport of personnel within a range of several light years from the starship. ( ) Time vessels Interventions by Starfleet of the 29th century into the 24th century revealed vessels that the service used in that time. In this century, Starfleet had yet another mandate: to safeguard the timeline. Thus it operated vessels that were able to routinely traverse through time. These vessels were called timeships. Classes of these vessels included the and the . General Orders and Regulations The service maintained a set of regulations, known as Starfleet General Orders and Regulations. These governed all aspects of service operations and covered all possible situations it was thought that personnel might encounter, from protocol to situations of First Contact with unknown species. The most important of these was termed General Order Number One, but was more commonly referred to as the Prime Directive. Not all of the general orders and regulations were intended for general personnel knowledge. At least one, known as the Omega Directive, was a top secret of the highest order, and was known only to officers ranking captain or any flag officer rank. This was due to the extreme sensitivity and danger posed by the subject the directive dealt with. ( ) Background * Ronald D. Moore commented: "I've always felt that Starfleet is the military/exploratory/scientific arm of the UFP." :Note that the Federation has never been shown to have a standing army. Captain Picard stated that "Starfleet is not a military organization, its purpose is exploration" in . * Remarking on a Starfleet JAG getting involved with a civilian case with Richard Bashir, Moore said: "Starfleet is more than just a military entity and seems to have police and/or judicial functions." * Regarding the quantity of starships Starfleet had in use in the late 2370s, Moore commented: "I wouldn't be surprised if Starfleet had 30,000 ships or so." This was based on reasoning that the has a registry of NCC-42296 while the is NCC-74656. * During Operation Return, Starfleet attempted to prevent the Dominion from bringing down the minefield which would have allowed 2800 ships to come through the wormhole, which would allow for a Dominion total victory. Meaning that since at that time of the war the forces of both sides were about equal, that the true size of the Dominion forces was much larger than Starfleet. * Doctor Zimmerman claimed that there are 675 EMH Mark I instances active in Starfleet before they were taken off duty during the Dominion War. ( ) Related topics * Starfleet ranks * Starfleet personnel * Starfleet uniforms * Starfleet captains * Starfleet flag officers * Federation starships * Federation starship classes * Federation shuttlecraft * Federation shuttlecraft classes * Federation Naval Patrol * Merchant Marines * Starfleet Mission Control * NX test program * Starfleet personnel (22nd century) * Earth Starfleet starships * Starfleet insignia External links * * * cs:Hvězdná flotila de:Sternenflotte es:Flota Estelar fr:Starfleet it:Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊 nl:Starfleet pl:Gwiezdna Flota ru:Звёздный флот sv:Stjärnflottan zh-cn:星际舰队 Category:Agencies Category:Earth agencies Category:Military organizations Category:Earth military organizations